In daily life, candlelight is often used to decorate the atmosphere, but the traditional candle is not quite convenient, because the candle conventionally produces a high-temperature flame, which not only increases the concentration of carbon dioxide in air, but also has great potential safety hazards, the resource utilization rate is low and the requirements for energy conservation and environment friendliness are not met. If an electronic candle using a lamp as a luminous element is directly used, it is unreal and unsatisfactory in atmosphere decoration effect, thus influencing people's feelings.